


who you are is who i want

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom!Steve, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, drabble challenge, light kink, sub!Danny, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of their first purposeful kink scene, Danny worries. Because of course he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who you are is who i want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weinsanedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/gifts).



> Drabble challenge from Tumblr: 
> 
> weinsanedreamer asked:  
> Hey Dena, can you do a drabble for Mcdanno with this prompt? "I'm very disappointed in you."
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! ^_^
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“What if I can’t do this right?” Danny held up his wrists as Steve tied them, every purposeful loop of the rope binding him tighter.

“You’ll do this fine, Danno. I believe in you.” Steve’s focus didn’t detract from the bright excitement that shone in his eyes.

“I know you believe in me, but if I suck at this, which is likely, I’ll tell you that, but if I suck at this, and you’re all, ‘I’m very disappointed in you, Danno,’ then I’m not sure how I’ll take it.” Danny muttered this confession into the ropes, rather than looking Steve in the face, because he couldn’t watch, couldn’t see the reaction to it.

“I will never, ever–Danno, look at me,” Steve ordered, then waited.

Eventually, Danny did. He caught the soft affection, the small twist of amusement, and sympathy. Lots of that. “What?” He snapped, but he wasn’t angry, and the tilt of Steve’s head told him he knew that too.

“I will never, ever,  _ever_ , be disappointed in you.” He tugged the last of the rope into place, secured and locked against tightening, and brought Danny’s hands up and back, until his elbows and triceps framed his face like anatomical blinders. “It’s impossible.”

“Oh, I don’t know, you seemed pretty disappointed that one time when–” Danny shut up when Steve kissed him. It wasn’t harsh, like he might’ve expected, but soft, gentling. He squirmed in Steve’s grasp only to find his arms tugged back just a smidge more, enough to arch his back and still him.

Still, quiet, peace. Steve’s mouth so tender, sipping at his own, teasing the top lip while Danny drew on Steve’s bottom lip. Danny gave light sucks that plumped it out, turned it pink when Steve pulled back, a strand of saliva connecting them until it broke.

“You’re made for this, and for me, and who you are is who I want,” Steve whispered in warm puffs of breath. “I won’t be disappointed.”

Danny strained for another kiss, and Steve held it just out of reach. “You hear me, Danno?” The little uptilt on the end of that nickname grabbed at Danny. Steve waited for his answer, staring, boring past the protective mask until Danny sagged in his arms.

“Yeah. Yeah, I hear you, babe.” Danny went for the kiss again, and this time, Steve obliged. 


End file.
